ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient History
Ancient History is the thirty fourth episode of Young Plumbers and the second episode of Season 3. Plot camera shows several ships landing in the city. Thousands of soldiers pour onto the streets. Two soldiers go into each house and force the citizens out of it. Inside one of the houses, the three Blast Master terrorists are having a meeting with Revel. Revel: We've heard of the Blast Masters a lot and our group was wondering if you would like to join us? Man: Sure, we're willing to work something out... two soldiers burst into the room. Revel: At a later time... jumps forward and kicks one soldier in the face, knocking him down. The other fires energy bullets at Revel, but he dodges and then forms an energy sword using an unknown device. He slashes the gun in half and then kicks the second soldiers in the face. Revel: Let's go! leads the other three men out of the room and out the back door of the house. They run through the backyard, hop a fence and make it into a forest. They continue to run until they make it to a clearing in the forest. Man: Explain to me who exactly your group is, or I won't go any further. Revel: Seeing as you've already come this far I suppose you deserve some insight. the other side of the clearing, the Ringmaster enters. He is wearing all five rings, the Ring of Fire, the Ring of Water, the Ring of Earth, the Ring of Air, and the Ring of Energy. Ringmaster: See these? holds up his hand with the five rings. They each glow red, blue, green, orange, and white respectively. After a moment, he uses his other hands to take off the rings. His armor disappears revealing himself to be a boy around the age of 15. Ringmaster: I'd like to explain my quest. It is a quest that started a few years ago... When I was just 11, I discovered the existence of the set of rings that had been passed down in my family. I knew they were mine to find, but they had been hidden across the world. I discovered two, the Rings of Earth and Air, and so I sent my followers to find the other three, the Rings of Fire, Water, and Energy. Only with the Ring of Energy would I gain the form you just witnessed, and only with all five would I have finished my quest. Man: So what do you want from me... Ringmaster: We are building a revolution, and the more people we get, the stronger our Revolution will be... Man: But what is our goal? What is your purpose? Ringmaster: As you know there is an invasion going on of Earth. We want to turn the Earth into a powerful planet so powerful that the rest of the universe fears it. We want to let this invasion happen so the people of Earth join a counter invasion. The more people that do this the more that will have joined our group, and once they have joined our group, they will be ours to control. The galaxy will finally the Earth’s true potential, and in the end, I will be the ruler of the galaxy. camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. Sci, Toon, Brian, Zon, Sub, and Cassie are sitting at a table. A screen is in front of them with Relgo’s face on it. Relgo is at the Plumber’s base in Bellwood. Relgo: We're expecting some attacks today, which is why most of us are still on Earth, but we've got a special task for you. Sci: And that is? Relgo: I'm sure you remember the Temple of Rigon... Toon: How could we not? Relgo: Well after we did some further research, it seems that there is an entire complex beneath the temple. We think that there may be some information about the crystals that you can dig up. After all, the more know about the crystals, the easier it will be to find away through the Elite's seemingly invincibility. Brian: If it's a way to stop the Elite, then we'll go right away... Relgo: You must go quickly. The sooner you are back here the better. It's not every day you lose half your team... Paper: Understood. We've got an ancient mystery to solve... Song camera cuts to a Plumber's ship arriving at the Temple of Rigon. The recruits get out and head inside. Sci: This place always gives me the chills. It's just so spooky... Paper: Of course it is. It's a gateway to the ultimate power source in the universe. And we let the most evil man in the entire universe, behind maybe Rigon, take that power for himself... walking towards the door: Now let's see what we can find out... puts his hand on the door and closes his eyes. Inside his head, he sees images. Rigon is shown in several of them so is a human woman. Sci wakes up just as purple hieroglyphs appear on the door. Sci: A thousand years of fire, One single day of terror, Brings a situation most dire, That there cannot be an error. Cassie: What did you do? Sci: I have no idea. I just touched the door and these symbols appeared... Sub: Well it's pretty clear what it means. The day Rigon arrives will be a bad day and we can't afford to do anything wrong... Brian: That's exactly what I was thinking... Sci: Well what now? looks at the hieroglyphs. He touches his hand to the door. The second that his hand touches the door, the hieroglyphs morph into a new pattern. Toon: What's it say now? Sci: The Guardian of the Sages shall protects the Child from the Ages, and by the end of the fight all but those two shall experience The Evil One's might. Paper: Evil one is Rigon, and the the Child from the Ages is you, but who is the Guardian of the Sages... appearing: I was asking myself the same thing... Sub: I know that voice! It's Virton! recruits and noticed Virton enter the room. Virton: I'd call it a surprise to see you here but I suspected that you would return eventually. It was easier then finding the boy myself. Brian: What's Lotin got you doing this time? Virton: He doesn't. I'm completely on my own. Cassie: So in other words you got fired? Virton: No, just vacation! Now I'll be willing to strike a deal with you. I can help you get what you want if at the end of the mission, Sci comes over to my side. Toon: No way! Virton: Then prepare to... Sci: Wait, I will... looks at Toon and then at Paper. The camera shows Paper. He is looking straight at Sci. He nods his head. Sci: You get us what we want first... Virton: Very well. Now I can't guarantee that I know absolutely everything or that what I do know is correct, but the amount should suffice. The Evil One is obviously Rigon, as you pointed out and the Child is obviously Sci. But he is not the Child from the ages, he is going to be saved by The Guardian of the Sages, from the ages. Paper: But what does that mean? Virton: I'm getting to that... The Sages are a group of 5... how do I say this... beings who watched over this Temple long ago. They have since perished, but their Guardian lives on. I have absolutely no idea who this is, though... Zon: And you're sure the sages are dead? Virton: Most likely... Zon: Only most likely? Virton: I have not seen one of the Sages in over 500 years. They most likely have died but I have no way to be certain... As for saving from the ages, it means that the Guardian will protect the Child from being controlled by Rigon, once he has passed the tests at least. Now Sci, touch the door one final time. walks back over to the door and places his hand on it. The hieroglyphs rearrange once more. Sci: By the end of the night, hope shall be bound, until we find ourselves right, and the Guardian found. Brian: Hope shall be bound? Cassie: Bound for what? Virton: Bound by a chain... This makes absolutely no sense... gasps. Sci: What? What do you know? Virton: Each of the 5 sages were named on an emotion or a belief. Fear, Rage, Joy, Grief, and... Hope. Paper: You're saying that it's literal, not metaphorical? Zon: But I thought the Sages were dead... Virton: I thought they were too, but now they might be alive... We need to go to the basement... Sci: Let's go... leads them to a side hallway where the wall has been opened up. They walk parallel to the wall for a bit before going down a staircase. The camera cuts to the door on the main section. The hieroglyphs rearrange for a final time, this time turning into a pair of evil eyes and an evil grin. The camera cuts to the basement. There are a bunch of stone relics lying around but overall the room is very dark Sci creates a large fireball and then notices the torches in the room. He lights them and then the recruits look around at the four walls. The one Sci is looking at shows a hero fighting Rigon. Virton: I am the hero portrayed in this picture you know... Sci: I know, but you changed! You changed and became an evil demon... Virton: I like to think of it as being traded to a different team... Sci: I don't... walks over to Paper. He is staring at a wall depicting a hero dying in the Guardian's arms with the Sages using their magic to fight Rigon. Paper: Who was your guardian? Virton: Part of me doesn't remember and part of me doesn't care... walks over to the others wall, but suddenly a cold wind blows through the room and puts out the fires. Sci creates another giant fireball but the cold wind returns and blows it away. Sci: Who's there! Voice: It's only me... Sci: Reveal yourself... creates a giant fireball and relights the torches. Virton: I don't believe it... Cassie: What? Virton: He's Fear, one of the five sages... camera shows a short blue aliens wearing purple robes. He has his hands up to his head and is cowering while moving slowly backwards. Commercial Virton: What are you doing here? Fear: Oh... Vir...Virton is that you? After all these years you are still alive? Virton: Let me ask you the same thing... Fear: Us sages? Oh, we are immortal... Zon: You thought they were dead, huh? Virton: How was I supposed to know? Sci: Fear, do you know where the other sages are? Fear: No. I have no idea... Paper: Great... Brian: Yeah this is nice and all, but look at this picture... leads the group to a picture on the third wall. It depicts the hero being blasted by the magic of the sages. On the second half, the hero then takes a sword and uses it to defeat Rigon. Virton: That is exactly how it happened... Fear: Yes, that is how it happened. Paper: Okay, so Fear, what do you know about Rigon's Crystals? Fear: Don't mention those. They are very bad. Cassie: The Elite already used them to get the power located within the Infinity Pool. Is there anyway to stop them now. Fear: What is their plan now? Toon: They want to control Rigon... Fear: It won't happen. Rigon will banish them into his prison world. Sci: I have another question... In the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum, the ancient book of prophecy, it states that when Rigon arrives, his child will be killed, but if I die, who will kill Rigon if Rigon can only defeated by the hero, who is the child? Fear: The Guardian must pass the trials... Virton: I could have told you that! It doesn't take a sage to know that... Sci: And what are these trials? Fear: Each of the sages, Rage, Joy, Grief, Hope, and myself have a trail. To pass a trail, the guardian must overcome a great barrier. To overcome my trial, they must face their fears and over power them. Paper: But how do we find out who the Guardian is? Brian: The prophecy... remember? By the end of the night, hope shall be bound, until we find ourselves right, and the Guardian found. Fear: Hope is most certainly one of the sages. Only she knows who the Guardian is, so you must have to... is a loud crashing sound. Fear jumps up onto Virton's shoulder. Virton: Get off me! Fear: What was that? Sci: The temple is... collapsing? Paper: No look! fourth wall is opening up, revealing a long hallway. Sci blasts fire through it lighting all the torches. Sub: What could be down there? Fear: Something bad... something really bad. Zon: Man, being named Fear you really are scared of everything... recruits and the other two followers begin to walk down the hallway. The wall closes behind them. Cassie: Something tells me that we won't be going back. lights turn on the room, brightening up the hallway. Five stained glass walls are along the walls and the back of the room. A sage is on each of them. Fear: Welcome to the Hall of the Sages, located beneath the Temple of Rigon. Brian: Are there supposed to be stone statues everywhere? Virton: I believe so... Fear: They are statues of members of Rigon's army. They are just statues, though, so don't be worried. group makes it to the end of the hallway. There is a coffin at the end of it and two stone guardians standing just behind it. Zon: This is so cool yet so scary all at the same time... Zon leans back and places his hand on the coffin.] Sci: ZON! DON'T! touches his hand to the coffin and then immediately takes it off. A wave of energy is released for the coffin as the lid to it slides off. Inside there is a stone statue. Zon: Good, it's just a statue... statues eyes glow the same color as the hieroglyphs. It jumps up and is now no longer a stone statue, but a very much alive general of Rigon's army. Its skin is the purple color of the hieroglyphs. It wears dark robes and an energy sword appears in his hand. It roars at the recruits. The energy wave shows all the other statues coming to life, even the two stone guardians that were standing behind the coffin. Paper: RUN! recruits run towards the exit but the soldiers pour into the hall behind them. Soon the recruits are surrounded by soldiers on one side and the general on the other. The general roars at them. Commercial general slashes his energy sword at the group but Virton takes out his sword and slashes it at the general's. they go back and forth and eventually Virton knocks the general back. Sub jumps in and blasts a stream of ice at the general and his two guards. The guardians kicks Sub down to the ground but Zon turns into his Vulpimancer form and jumps at the guardian. He tackles it to the ground and then shreds through even more soldiers. Toon creates a few clones and then each blasts fire at the soldiers on the other side. Cassie absorbs the energy blasts from the soldiers and then fires the energy back at them. Cassie: Zon, if we get out of this, I'm going to kill you! tackles through a few more soldiers. He turns human and begins to fire green energy at the soldiers. Zon: Sorry... gets him from behind but then Sci throws a giant rock at the soldiers that hit him. He jumps in and blasts a huge stream of fire, knocking the soldiers back. Paper speeds through several soldiers and then jumps in the air and fires an exploding arrow at the other large guard. This blows it two pieces. Paper lands and then Fear jumps onto his soldier as he continues to fire arrows. Fear: I can tell you are the leader... Paper: Yeah. Is there anything you can do to help? Fear: I'm the sage of Fear. What do you expect me to do? Paper: Scare away the soldiers. Fear: Yeah right... fires an exploding arrow at a group of soldiers. Sub jumps in and freezes the rest in front of Paper. Sub: Now what about that general? is fighting the general. It blasts mystic energy at him but he avoids and stabs the sword into the general's chest. It screams out is pain but simply absorbs the sword into his skin. Virton: Well that didn't work! forms a water whip and uses it on the general. As he does this, he hears a voice in his head. Voice: I can take care of my general for you... All I need is your body... Sci: And we both know what happened last time I did that... The answer is no! blasts a stream of fire at the general and then forms a sword made out of pure fire. He slashes it at the general and eventually knocks the general onto his back. He forms a large fireball as the general charges at him, but Sci throws the fireball, knocking the general into the coffin. He starts to get up out of the coffin. Sci: Someone close it! blasts a current of air, making the lid slide shut, trapping the general inside. All the soldiers on the outside slowly turn back into stone. Virton's sword appears in his hand. Virton: Okay, I'm done. You're coming with me! grabs Sci's arm and holds his sword around his neck. Paper: Sci... Sci: Don't worry, Paper, I know what I'm doing. slams his foot down on top of Virton's and then elbows the hand holding the sword. The sword goes flying out of his hand. Paper jumps at kicks Virton in the back, knocking him down and freeing Sci from his grip. Virton makes his sword come to him as he charges at Sci. Sci forms a fire sword and slashes it against Virtons. He flips over Virton and then dispels the fire sword and kicks out Virton's legs. He falls to the ground and then gets kicked in the face by Zon. Virton: That's it... gets down onto all fours and turns into his Cerebrus form and then jumps at Sci, knocking him to the ground. Brian turns into a gorilla and charges at Virton. He knocks him into the wall and then crashes into him, too. Virton throws Brian off of him but then he turns into a human and turns his hands into laser blasters. He fires blasts at Virton, but he avoids and breathes fire at Brian. Toon blasts fire back at Virton and then jumps over him and kicks one of his heads. Sci blasts water at the fire and then Paper fires an arrow at Virton's head, knocking him back. He turns into his humanoid form. Virton: Enough of this. It was foolish of me to think that I could be you alone... We will meet again. spins his sword in a circle and disappears. Sci: Good. That's a win-win for us. Brian: And we found the sage, too... Zon: Now we should head back to Bellwood, right? Paper: Yeah, let's go... camera cuts to the Plumber's base in Bellwood. Relgo is meeting with the seven recruits and the Sage. Relgo: 5 sages? Guardian? Wait, repeat what you said... Sci: We found a prophecy on the door to the Infinity Pool about a guardian, a child, the evil one, the sages, and hope being bound. Fear: Hope is a sage... Relgo: But who is the Guardian and where are the others sages? What about hope? Fear: Don't forget the trials. When the guardian passes the trials, the Sages power will be strengthened and the child will be reborn. Paper: There's only one missing piece to this puzzle... Relgo: Yes? Sci: Who is the guardian? Paper: To find out... we will need Hope... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19